


Danger Comes With the Job

by lostgirl966



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: AOS, Agent of Shield - Freeform, F/M, FitzSimmons - Freeform, Fluff, fs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 23:38:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9630044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostgirl966/pseuds/lostgirl966
Summary: Fitz comforts Jemma after 4x13





	

Jemma sat on the edge of her and Fitz’s bed as she held a mug full of tea in her hand. She raised it to her lips and took a sip. She was so deep in thought that she didn’t realize that the tea had gone ice cold. Fitz had been so reckless today. But how could she tell him to not help people? Well in a way she had. He can help people as long as it’s in a safe way. But that wasn’t right either.

She sighed, placing the mug on the floor, she began rubbing her temples. They had been so close to death so many times. It was all getting so tiring. Hardly a night went by that she didn’t have an unsettling dream about something terrible happing.

The door to the bunk opened and Fitz walked through removing his jacket. “That pod should hold out new inhuman,” he said closing the door behind him. Fitz tossed his jacket onto the bed and then looked up at Jemma. “What’s wrong?”

“I’m just tired,” Jemma replied forcing a smile. But she knew Fitz would see through it. He had always been to read her so well.

He sat down beside her on the edge of the bed and wrapped an arm over her shoulders. He pulled them back slightly so that they were now lying on the bed holding each other. “I know what I did today was dangerous,” he said after pressing his lips to Jemma’s hairline.

She was playing with his collar, refusing to look him in the eye. “It was... But we’re agents of shield and danger comes with the job.”

“Jemma tell me what you’re thinking.”

She sighed. “It’s just… Everyday I worry that one of us is going to leave and… and not come back.”

Instantly, Fitz pulled her closer to him. “I know. I’m afraid of that too. But Jem, we’ve been through so much, and we’ve always found our way back to each other.”

“We have,” Jemma said finally making eye contact with Fitz. “I’m just afraid we’re using up our miracles.”

“Shhh.” Fitz began planting kisses across her face. “Jemma even when we’ve been apart we’ve had each other. Remember when you were undercover in hydra? I talked to you then.”

“And I talked to you from a different planet,” Jemma smiled.

For a moment the two starred at each other. It was as if they were trying to memorize the other’s facial features. As if they didn’t already know them all by heart.

“It’s an honor to be loved by you Fitz.”

Fitz scoffed. “I’m really not that special Jemma.”

“Did you not hear my speech the other day? I meant every word of it. Fitz, you’re everything to me. I am, desperately, hopelessly, and completely in love with you.”

Fitz beamed at her with those amazing sapphire eyes. He gave a shrug, “you’re okay I guess.”

Jemma jabbed her fist into his side making him coughed.

“I’m just kidding,” he laughed. “You know how much I love you. I mean I did jump through a hole in the universe for you.”

Jemma rolled her eyes about to speak again. But Fitz’s captured her lips before she could. Then he rolled on top of her putting an arm on either side of her.

“How about we stop talking for a bit? I mean after all I could have been blown to bit today.”

Jemma giggled with a sly grin. “I like that idea. We should celebrate a safe return.”

“I thought you might.”


End file.
